


From An Angry Mech

by dracoqueen22



Series: Fidelis [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreadwing was not an Autobot. He would never be an Autobot. Takes place during "Regeneration" in season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From An Angry Mech

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this fic. It was originally written for the TF Prime Gift Exchange and prompt of Dreadwing, cusp of victory. I found it fit within my Fidelis universe, but since the requestor hadn't asked for a pairing, I wrote one for the exchange (v.1) and one to fit in my universe (v.2). 
> 
> Title loosely based on the Latin phrase _ab irato_ which translates to _from an angry man_. Used in law to describe a decision or action that is detrimental to those it affects and was made based on hatred or anger, rather than on reason

The destruction of the Autobots was at hand. Upon sight of the four Iacon relics, Dreadwing was more certain of this than he had ever been.  
  
That they arrived in the hands of Starscream, however, underscored their value. For Starscream had always acted in his own best interest. Dreadwing was certain that the former commander had an agenda of his own. He always did.  
  
And yet, Lord Megatron was willing to consider allowing Starscream's return.  
  
For all of his eons of dedicated service, Dreadwing will never understand the complicated relationship between Lord Megatron and Starscream. Never. It was mutually destructive, built upon treachery and lies, and there was not an ounce of loyalty to be found in Starscream's spark.  
  
But Lord Megatron was drawn to Starscream for reasons that defied explanation. From the moment he first came across the scientist, Lord Megatron had not been able to set Starscream aside. He exclaimed over Starscream's usefulness, enjoyed using the Seeker as a punching bag, and allowed Starscream to return again and again.  
  
Lord Megatron claimed he wished to divine Starscream's intentions before welcoming his former second back to the Decepticon fold. But Dreadwing knew, better than anyone save Soundwave, that Lord Megatron had already made his decision. It was made the moment Starscream handed over the relics and Lord Megatron didn't offline him with a swipe of the Dark Star Sabre.  
  
The rest was purely for show, Lord Megatron attempting to return the Decepticons to the status quo. He would not restore Starscream to second-in-command because he would derive great pleasure in watching the scientist squirm, rant and rail at the demotion.  
  
Dreadwing would have to watch his own back, for the blade Starscream was sure to stick in it, if only to reclaim the title of commander.  
  
He had no interest in watching Lord Megatron play his games with Starscream. Nor did he care what thoughts and memories were stored in Starscream's helm. He intended to leave both mechs to their pointless posturing.  
  
Dreadwing hesitated, however.  
  
He had never trusted Knock Out. The medic reminded him too much of Starscream, more interested in his own pursuits than the Decepticon cause. His loyalty to Lord Megatron was all but provisional, with more emphasis placed on his paintjob than his position.  
  
If Lord Megatron could not watch his own back for the inevitable stab, then Dreadwing must do so for him. It was his duty, as commander of the Decepticon army, Lord Megatron's right hand, for all that the position remained his.  
  
He returned to the medbay in enough time to catch Knock Out before the medic made a potentially fatal mistake. He was not fooled by Knock Out's insincere reassurance either. Dreadwing would have to watch this one in the future. Especially now that Starscream had returned. The last the traitorous Seeker needed was an ally and Dreadwing knew that Knock Out had aligned himself with Starscream before.  
  
It paid, he supposed, to share a berth with the Nemesis' resident spymaster.  
  
And so Dreadwing watched because there was little else to do but ignore the medic twitching beside him. His gaze flicked, occasionally, to the still frame of his lord, a position some might claim taken in trust. Dreadwing was not blind. Lord Megatron trusted no one.  
  
No, this was pride, certainty that no mech – save the one who's helm he currently explored – would dare pull the plug.  
  
Sadly, Lord Megatron had not taken the act of a desperate mech into account.  
  
Dreadwing's optics returned to the screen, watching as Starscream wheedled and cringed and genuflected in the face of Lord Megatron's demands. The Seeker's actions were there, in sound and color, for all to see.  
  
Skyquake was dead, defeated by the Autobots. This much Dreadwing had already known. Soundwave had shown him the footage when Dreadwing asked, no matter how much it had pained him to see. He had wanted to know, and had taken pride in his brother's death, only because he had offlined in the matter he would have always preferred: in service to their mutual lord, a warrior's death.  
  
But, it seemed, this was not the end of the story.  
  
Dreadwing straightened, optics locked on the screen. This he had not known.  
  
Starscream's hand in his twin's secondary fate came as an unpleasant shock. Starscream had dared...?  
  
An angry rumble worked its way through Dreadwing's chassis. His hands formed fists at his side, energy field lashing outward, causing the medic beside him to flinch, muttering some inane comment.  
  
Soundwave had said nothing. He must have known but he'd told Dreadwing nothing of the truth! Not even after Dreadwing had asked.  
  
This... this was untenable.  
  
And then, insult upon insult, Lord Megatron encouraged Starscream to hide the truth, to conceal the defiling of Skyquake's frame. He knew how Dreadwing would react, what desecration Starscream had performed, and still insisted upon secrecy!  
  
To turn his twin into such an abomination, to leave him wandering endlessly in some would dimension, stripped of the warrior's death he richly deserved... No. Dreadwing would not stand for this.  
  
That Lord Megatron would let nothing stand between himself and Starscream's return had never been more evident. He desired the treacherous Seeker by his side, for reasons that no one, least of all Dreadwing, would ever understand.  
  
Did their millenia of loyal service mean nothing?  
  
Dreadwing whirled, no longer interested in whatever else memories might be running rampant in Starscream's processor.  
  
His spark quivered with indecision, betrayal running like a knife through his circuits. From both his lord and his partner, who had said nothing, gave no indication, offered no video or file or... nothing.  
  
Starscream was a traitor, a schemer. He plotted to overthrow Lord Megatron at every opportune moment. He would kill Lord Megatron given the chance and had tried on multiple occasions. He was not loyal to the Decepticons so much as he was loyal to himself, to his own pursuits, to the power he sought to grab with his spindly fingers.  
  
And yet, he was the one Lord Megatron valued. He was the one that Lord Megatron welcomed with only the barest hint of suspicion.  
  
Something inside of Dreadwing curdled with disgust. What had the Decepticons become?  
  
His pedes carried him to the vault before his processor fully decided on a plan of action. As second-in-command, he had full access. Never had Dreadwing disdained this position so much. It was meaningless.  
  
He stared at the four Iacon relics, the Omega Keys, the hope of Cybertron, brought to them by Starscream himself. Neither Autobot nor Decepticon deserved to use them.  
  
Beside them was the Forge of Solus Prime, locked away when it was not in use. Not that there was anyone else on the Nemesis who could operate it.  
  
Dreadwing was not an Autobot. He would never be an Autobot.  
  
But once Starscream was dead, he could not be a Decepticon either.  
  
His twin was dead. His Lord had betrayed him, and only the Autobots had any honor left. There was something wrong in that statement, something broken.  
  
The Decepticons had fallen if Optimus Prime was the only one with honor in this broken world.  
  
Soundwave would understand, or he would not. He might see it as Dreadwing leaving all over again.  
  
Dreadwing's helm tilted, emotions warring within.  
  
Was that why Soundwave had kept his silence? Had he guessed what Dreadwing might do with the terrible knowledge? Starscream was not on the Nemesis prior to this, but that didn't preclude Dreadwing hunting the desecrating Seeker down.  
  
No, Dreadwing would not have allowed Starscream to live had he known.  
  
It still burned like a betrayal, acid on his spark. His lover, his partner, his mate and Soundwave had all but lied to him. Had their relationship, too, meant nothing? Or was it like before, where Soundwave's loyalty to Lord Megatron and his interests came first?  
  
Their shared loyalty had always bound them together, but now, Dreadwing wondered if perhaps it wasn't their downfall from the start.  
  
He knew, without having to ask, where he would find Soundwave. With Lord Megatron otherwise occupied, Soundwave would be on the bridge, silently taking command, working tirelessly for the Decepticon cause. Questions bubbled up and the impulse to demand answers followed.  
  
Dreadwing, once again, hesitated.  
  
It would be pointless. Why bother asking that which he already knew the answer? Soundwave had given it to him by his silence.  
  
No, his decision had already been made.  
  
Dreadwing took the Forge, measuring the heft with his grip. It was of no use to him. He should have never helped Lord Megatron acquire the means to utilize it either.  
  
Perhaps he could compensate for that mistake. Perhaps in giving the Autobots this relic, he could ease his own regrets, save the one. Let the two factions destroy each other.  
  
In this war, Dreadwing no longer had a stake.  
  


***


End file.
